Mikuni Face Fucks Jeje
by Nyan Nyan Soup
Summary: Title is straightforward because idgaf. It's exactly what the title implies it is. Porn w/o plot and all that jazz.


I was chillin' on nhentai and it dawned on me that there was no really good face fucking yaoi that I could find. I scoured the internet and found nothing of interest to me. So, since Jekuni is my OTP and I didn't feel motivated to work on any of my other fics at the moment, I wrote this.

Pliz enjoy this absolute fucking garbage that I love so much.

* * *

Mikuni stepped inside the hotel room and kicked the door shut. He lazily dropped his backpack down onto the floor and immediately went to flop down on the bed. Jeje slithered off of Mikuni's neck and to the edge of the bed. He changed forms and stood next to the bed in silence. Mikuni threw off his hat and scarf, letting them fall to the floor near his backpack. Despite wanting to lay down, Mikuni begrudgingly sat up to untie his boots. He slipped them, and his socks, off his feet. Finally more comfortable, Mikuni laid back down on the mattress and sprawled his limbs out.

He glanced to Jeje, who was just standing there next to the bed, facing forward and being completely motionless as usual. Mikuni felt bored. He didn't want to go do anything, especially since he was glad to finally be laying in a bed. He wasn't anywhere near ready to try falling asleep either. He looked back at Jeje again and it dawned on him what he could do to alleviate his boredom. Mikuni held up a hand and snapped his fingers, which got Jeje's attention and made the Servamp look over at his Eve.

"Jeje, I'm horny." Mikuni stated.

Jeje didn't react.

Mikuni sat up and patted the edge of the mattress.

"Sit." The Eve ordered.

Jeje complied and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Mikuni. The blonde nudged him in the shoulder so the Servamp would turn and face him. Mikuni picked up the top bag on Jeje's head and let it fall to the floor, then did the same with the second one. Jeje didn't express it, nor would Mikuni even care, but he was a bit upset to see his paper bags treated with such disrespect. Mikuni slipped his hands under the bag covering Jeje's face and turned the taller man's head so they were looking at each other. He pushed the bag up so everything below Jeje's eyes was uncovered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mikuni leaned in and pressed his lips against Jeje's for a few seconds before pulling away. He once again got no reaction from the Servamp. Mikuni scooted himself onto Jeje's lap with both his legs on either side of the other man's body. He removed his hands from Jeje's face and wrapped his arms around Jeje's neck to pull him in closer. All Jeje did was put his hands on Mikuni's lower back.

Mikuni placed a thumb on Jeje's lower lip and gently rubbed across it. There was a smug grin on the blonde's face as he pulled his thumb down ever so slightly to part Jeje's lips and open his mouth a bit. Mikuni kissed Jeje again and this time he slipped his tongue into his Servamp's mouth. Jeje just let him do as he pleased and didn't put up a fight. He had to admit that he did like it, though, so he leaned in a bit closer to Mikuni in hopes of getting more. His Eve suddenly yanked his head back by the base of his ponytail. Jeje tried not to express his surprise and disappointment, but Mikuni knew Jeje too well not to catch it. The blonde snickered at him.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to have fun here, Jeje. Now lean back." He demanded.

Jeje let himself fall down onto the mattress. Mikuni loomed over him and placed a hand close to Jeje's head.

"Take the bag off." Mikuni ordered.

Jeje opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance to say anything.

"Do it, Jeje." Mikuni said in a much more stern tone.

Jeje knew Mikuni was making him do it himself so that he felt more humiliated than if Mikuni just ripped it off his head. He just lifted his head up a bit and slowly pulled the bag off, gently placing it on the other end of the bed. Mikuni grinned again and placed a hand on Jeje's face, stroking a finger over his cheekbone. He leaned down and lightly kissed along Jeje's chin and up his jawline until he reached the Servamp's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck that handsome face of yours, Jeje~" Mikuni whispered in a very teasing manner.

Jeje didn't react and just stared up at the ceiling.

Mikuni frowned. He wanted more of a reaction from Jeje and he wasn't getting one. It was beginning to annoy him. Mikuni sat up and undid his belt, removing it from his pants and toss it on the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his knees before kicking them off and onto the floor with everything else.

He leaned back over Jeje and grabbed the Servamp's hand. Mikuni pulled down Jeje's sleeve and placed the man's bare hand against his crotch. Jeje turned his head to the side and stared at the wall instead. Mikuni was disappointed until he felt Jeje's fingers twitch slightly against his bulge. Mikuni grinned and began rubbing Jeje's hand against himself. They both could feel him getting hard from the contact. Jeje started moving his hand on his own and roughly pressed his fingers against Mikuni's balls.

"Aah~!" Mikuni moaned.

The blonde pulled Jeje's hand away and the Servamp glanced over at him. Mikuni wasn't going to let his control slip away that easily. He crawled closer up to Jeje so the taller man's head was practically between his legs. He turned Jeje's head forward so the two men were staring at each other.

"Do ya want me, Jeje?" Mikuni questioned.

Jeje nodded his head slightly.

Mikuni grinned and slowly pulled his underwear down to his knees. His member popped out right above Jeje's face and Jeje noticed the tip was a bit red. Mikuni put a hand in Jeje's black hair and gently pushed away his bangs. Without being told to, Jeje stuck his tongue out and slid it across the bottom all the way to the tip. Mikuni let out a very subtle whimper. Jeje reached a hand up and gently placed his fingers around the base, pulling it downward just a bit so he could kiss the tip and licked it.

"Heh. That's a good Jeje." Mikuni praised him and stroked a hand through his bangs.

Jeje took the tip in his mouth and began sucking on it, causing Mikuni to moan. Mikuni pulled up on Jeje's hair and pressed his hips forward. Jeje let the rest of it enter his mouth and slide along his tongue. Mikuni couldn't contain himself anymore, it was so warm and smooth inside Jeje's mouth. The Servamp was so skilled with his tongue too, as to be expected of the one who could turn into a snake. Mikuni thrusted his hips a bit so he was going in and out of Jeje's mouth. Jeje stroked his tongue across the underneath side as Mikuni continued to thrust his hips. Jeje suddenly moved his hands over to Mikuni's hips and grabbed onto his Eve, his fingertips pressing against Mikuni's asscheeks and his thumbs stroking the blonde's hips. Mikuni's breathing became heavy as he continued to thrust into Jeje's mouth.

"Aah! Ah, ah, a-aah~! Hah, oh J-Jeje!" Mikuni moaned and threw his head back.

Both the sight and sound of hearing his name come from Mikuni in such a lewd way made Jeje blush. There wasn't much else he could do when he was pinned down, but he wanted to hide his face so that Mikuni couldn't see it. Jeje used one of his hands to rub up and down Mikuni's thigh, causing a shudder to jolt up Mikuni's spine. He looked back down to Jeje. The look in his Eve's eyes told Jeje he was doing a great job.

"I-I'm so close… Ah, ah! Jejeee~! I'm so… c-close!" Mikuni whined.

Jeje couldn't exactly respond since his mouth was full so he let out a moan instead. The vibration of it against Mikuni's member gave him that extra little push he needed to finally come.

" _A-aaaaah_ ~!" Mikuni moaned loudly as he thrust into Jeje's mouth one last time.

He released himself inside Jeje's mouth and the Servamp laid still as Mikuni finished. The blonde panted as he pulled away and Jeje put a hand over his mouth. Mikuni still had a fist full of Jeje's hair and he yanked up on it slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hah… hah… Swallow it… Jeje." Mikuni ordered.

Jeje stared at him for a moment, contemplating whether he should really do it or not. Mikuni realized Jeje was taking too long to listen to his Eve.

" _Swallow it_ , Jeje." Mikuni repeated.

Jeje leaned his head forward a bit as he complied with Mikuni's demands and swallowed what was in his mouth. He didn't like it at all, in fact he felt a bit disgusted with himself. He just cleared his throat and tried to get in it all done. Mikuni pulled Jeje's hand away from his mouth and chuckled at his Servamp.

"That wasn't so hard… now was it?" Mikuni teased.

The blonde placed a finger under Jeje's chin and made the taller man look up at him.

"Jeje did a wonderful job. You made me a _very_ happy Eve~" Mikuni praised him with a smile.

Jeje couldn't help but like the praise, even if he knew Mikuni was trying to be condescending. Mikuni bent down and kissed Jeje, not caring that it tasted bad. Jeje didn't expect it, so he didn't get time to enjoy the kiss before Mikuni pulled away and got off the bed to pull his underwear back up. Jeje sat up and grabbed his paper bag from the same spot he left it in. He was about to put it back on his head, when Mikuni suddenly snatched it out of his hand.

"Are ya really gonna hide your face so soon afterward? That's not fair, Jeje! At least lay down with me without it on for the night." Mikuni complained, dropping the bag on the floor.

Jeje looked away from his Eve, trying to hide the blush forming on his face. Mikuni got back on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. He reached an arm out to Jeje and snapped his fingers to get his Servamp's attention. Jeje looked over and hesitated before making his way to the other end of the bed and laying down next to the blonde. Mikuni pressed his face against Jeje's chest and Jeje wrapped his arms around Mikuni. Jeje was just happy to be so close to his Eve, no matter what he had to do for it.


End file.
